


Be Honest With Me

by Avengethestory



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felix has no chill, Femdom, Misunderstandings, Rarepair, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengethestory/pseuds/Avengethestory
Summary: Felix confronts Leonie on her feelings for Sylvain, but she stubbornly refuses to admit it. Things escalate into a battle and the two release their pent up frustration.Based on Felix and Leonie's mercenary epilogue.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Paint Fodlan with Verdant Green





	Be Honest With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Who said flirting was the only way to get to the roughhousing?
> 
> This is a side story to my fanfic 'When I Saw You Again' following up to Chapter 10, but context is not necessarily needed. We all know that those two would find any reason to duke it out.

“You need to cool off.”

Leonie was adjusting her arm brace and looked up in confusion when Felix entered the tent. “What do you mean? I’m not warm.”

Felix sat on a chest box and crossed his legs. “The way you reacted to Sylvain’s story says otherwise.”

Leonie scoffed and switched to her other arm. “Oh please, he just threw me off with being so…descriptive.”

“That’s it?”

“Of course.”

“So you’re turning down his offer?”

Leonie froze and stared at the ground, her face ten shades redder. “W-w-what are you talking about?”

Ah, so he did ask her out. Felix watched her coolly, ignoring the gnawing inside his chest. It was odd to have his mercenary partner be in the center of attention for anything outside of a battle or a drought contest. Men would gather around her because of her contagious ambition, but never for the curves hiding under the furred lapel. It was a shame really how underappreciated she was, but Felix liked the idea that only he noticed her in that way; it left him to monopolize the view without disturbing their current partnership. But apparently Sylvain had noticed her as well.

Leonie shot up. “I don’t know what he told you, but there’s nothing to it, okay?!”

Felix dropped his leg so that he sat with both feet to the ground. “He would still take you if you ask.”

She stood still. “Why would I do that?” she asked with gritted teeth.

“You were pretty obvious with the way you stared at him. You were like a starving dog in heat.”

“Don’t compare me to a dog,” she hissed and picked up her lance that was leaning on the beam. Leonie began sharpening its blade on her worn-down whetstone in hopes that the grinding would end the conversation.

Felix however leaned forward with a smirk. “But that description hits the mark pretty well. You were grumbling too when he mentioned other women. You wishing that you were one of them?” Any other man would have shrivelled under her deadly glare, but being veracious himself, it did little to him. Leonie ignored him and mulled through her sharpening. He wouldn’t let her off so easily. He was riled up and wanted to keep pushing her.

“Or were you imagining yourself on his lap during his demonstration?”

“Felix.” Leonie’s hiss was venomous. She tightened her grip on the whetstone and gritted her teeth at him.

Felix couldn’t help but grin wickedly. Her furious gaze was hypnotizing. “What was it that he said? Something about stirring the lady.”

“Felix…” her voice raised in warning.

“There was also the part you missed where he talked about giving multiple orgasms. Sounds like you’re missing out.”

“SHUT! UP!” The stone swerved past his cheek by a sliver and was caught by the tent walls. Leonie walked over and pulled him by the collar. “I know you’re taunting me, but if you want to be alive for the rest of the mission, you better pick your words more carefully.”

Felix smirked wider. She was so close, he could discern the immaculate scar lining her jawline from her battle against one of the surviving Slitherers. “Why should I tread around so carefully when it’s plain obvious that you want this?” 

Her eyes were unwavering. “It’s better I don’t indulge,” she answered carefully.

“Why not?”

She scrunched her nose and knotted her fists into his jacket. “Because I actually care about our friendship!”

His jaw tensed. There was her answer. She wanted Sylvain after all, and he was just a hindrance to her conquest. He grabbed her wrists, ripped them off of his collar and pulled her in so they were face to face. “Who gives a shit if he’s my friend?!” He shouted, “It’s not like that stopped him! Just fuck him since you both want each other so badly!”

Leonie gnarled. “WHAT? I don’t want to!”

His eyes sharpened. “Oh, please, after all these years I can tell when you’re full of it.” Why was this woman making it so difficult? He had trudged all across Fodlan with her because of her abrasiveness; he loved that she shot straight for the goal and dealt with the consequences afterwards. The fact that she was so indecisive about this was infuriating.

“YOU are the one who’s full of it!” Leonie wrestled her arms back but he didn’t give in. It was difficult to match her strength, but he wouldn’t let her have it. “You always scoff at Sylvain for his capriciousness, but at least he can see what he wants and goes for it!”

“Excuse me?!” Felix was thrown off, and Leonie used that opening to reel him in and slam him against the trunk.

Leonie grinned wildly. “That’s right, you regret that you’ve been acting all cold to the lady clients who offered themselves to you. You’re so obsessed with winning every battle that it’s the only thing you got left. And what do you do when you see Sylvain talking with me? You freak out, and that’s because you’re terrified that I’m making more out of our adventures than you do.”

“Talk about imagination,” he grunted. He kneed her stomach, making her keel over and threw her aside. She scraped her head against the edge of the trunk, tousling her hair and infuriating her more. “Do you really think I’d be invested in amour like a boorish knight?” Felix shouted. “Don’t compare me with that fool.”

She rubbed the back of her head while leaning on her knees. “Right, because being only obsessed with fighting is so much better-” She jumped up, Felix reflexively dodging her charge, but she predicted his agile response and swung her arms to his sides. He stumbled back and she grappled him, her head tugged in as she lodged her hands to his belt. “You’re just as stupid as him!”

Felix widened his feet to secure his stance. Leonie couldn’t move him an inch. At this angle he could feel her skull press against his stomach. “I am nothing like him!” He grabbed her hip and swung her over, slamming her back onto the ground so hard that it knocked the air out of her. He quickly pinned her with a knee to the stomach and his hands snapped onto her wrists. “Sylvain is his own idiot, but you have the stubbornness of a buffoon.”

Leonie glared back. Her chest was heaving, the ribs rising tenderly against his knee. “I don’t see how that’s an argument. That pretty much describes yourself too, Felix.”

Felix sniffed and leaned closer. “Unlike him I am not tempted by frivolous distractions.”

“What are you trying to say? I’m not either!” Leonie jerked her head forward but Felix dodged her headbutt. His smirk frustrated her even more and she tried to wriggle herself free. Her grunts and gasps were laborious and exciting. Her hair plastered over her flushed face, the sweat gasping out of her with each struggle. Felix was in no better shape trying to keep her strength contained, but this vision of a warrior woman was too enticing that his arms wouldn’t give in. 

“Leonie.” Her name trailed out of his lips without a thought. “I’ll give you one more chance; if you truly mean what you say, then beat me.”

The fire in her eyes set off. With a burst of energy she pushed out of his grasp, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him onto the ground. All her weight was on those arms against him, her hair rabid and her breath heavy.

“Is that all you have to say, Felix?” Leonie said between gasps.

Felix stared coolly at her. “How much more blunt do I need to be?”

“Fine.” Her eye twitched. “You’re on.”

Felix accepted the answer and immediately shot his leg around her waist and twisted her around. She toppled onto the ground and swung her arm back, which got caught in his jacket and ripped it open. He struck back at her flailing while pinning her down with his waist. Leonie roared in frustration and punched him against the chest, over and over, then grabbed his loosened jacket, and Felix reflexively tore hers open. Leonie gripped his arm, Felix squeezed his leg on hers, she held his neck, he clutched onto her hair, a grip, a pull, a grunt, and they dove for each other’s mouths. 

The exchange of a kiss was a battle in itself. Their tongues were trying to wrestle the other down, swerving around and pressing into the other. Both Felix and Leonie were stubborn and wouldn’t relent, tightening their grip to stop any escape and huffing through their nostrils to outlast the other. Over the years of learning her trickeries, Felix learned some unhanded ways and used his hand still clutched to the lapel to splay it open and fondle her breast. Leonie’s tongue loosened by the surprise and Felix tore in, giving a longwinded glide along her tongue and pulled out with a suck on her lower lip.

“I win,” Felix muttered with his palm still rolling under her jacket.

“As if,” Leonie hissed angrily. She let go of him and pulled her jacket open, pulled down her low-cut shirt to reveal more of her cleavage and binding. “Do it properly.”

Felix twitched in annoyance. How dare she imply that his skill was unremarkable? He pulled apart her binding and fought against her shirt that kept riding back up until he tore that in two as well. There she was, revealed to him with her large, robust breasts, framed by the tousles of shredded cloth. Perfect.

“You owe me a shirt,” Leonie muttered. He palmed her firmly until her nipples began to harden then rubbed those with his thumbs. She spread her legs wider to keep him between and casually ran her hair back as if undeterred by Felix taking control. Her eyes darkened, a hidden fox lurking behind it. Felix was so entranced by the seductress that he was surprised by her winding her legs around his and pulling her waist up.

“Hmm,” Leonie smirked as she felt his hardness. “Who’s winning again?” 

“Shut up, you vixen,” Felix covered her mouth with one hand but it just triggered a muffled laugh out of her.

Leonie struck his elbows, making him lose his balance, clammed herself against him and rolled him over. She pinned his forearms down with her grip and his waist with hers, and he could see the full sight of her hair raining over her breasts.

Felix lost his breath at her gaze. Her eyes were slightly hooded, her lips parted, and the flush that brushed her cheeks removed the air from all its fury.

“Why won’t you admit your feelings?” She whispered slowly. Her words were serious; this was not in a tone that a victor would use to dig into the loser’s wound.

Felix heaved. “What do you want me to say exactly?”

Leonie frowned. “You still playing a hardhead?”

“About what exactly? You won, didn’t you? Just take your win and do whatever.”

She looked disappointed, then annoyed, then angry. “Fine. If you’re being like that, I’ll just claim my prize.”

Felix had no chance. Leonie dipped her mouth into his and played with his tongue. The more he fought back, the tighter her hold was on his arms. She then cuffed his wrists with one hand and held the back of his head to push his mouth onto her breast. Felix reflexively continued his tongue play on her nipple.

“Keep going.” Leonie rolled her hips on his stomach. Felix didn’t understand, but somehow he got aroused despite his helplessness. Her nipple hardened again and he lapped and sucked. Satisfied she repositioned herself on him, sitting on his stomach and pinning his arms with her feet as she pulled down her pants.

Felix paled when he understood her plan. “Don’t you dare…”

Leonie stared at him unamused. “What? You said I can take my win and do whatever.”

“I didn’t say anything about being yourMhhmmhHMHHH!”

Leonie sat on his mouth. “Shut the fuck up. You don’t deserve an opinion.”

 _This bitch._ Felix couldn’t stop the taste of her wetness entering his mouth on time and fumed as she shimmied around. Who did she think she was to just command him around? Annoyed, he began kissing her folds and struck his tongue in.

“Good job, Felix. I guess you _do_ know how to – aah!” Leonie moaned when Felix curved his tongue in and rotated around the inner walls. She stupidly thought she was in control but he would take his revenge. He pressed and pushed, taking in the bitter taste of her womanhood while the music of her arousal rang his ears. It was hard with his arms withheld, but he wouldn’t need them to torture her.

“What the hell!” Leonie yelped when he scraped her skin with his teeth. He pulled his tongue out and stroked up the vulva until he landed on the nub.

“Ah!”

And. Sucked. Hard.

“FUCK!”

Leonie twitched and Felix was able to break his arms free. He grappled her and pushed her over his stomach so that he could cage her upper body with his knees. He hooked her thighs under his arms so that she couldn’t wrestle herself out while he pulled his belt apart. She was wide eyed and still huffing, the perfect foal for devouring.

“You want to play it this way, huh?” he growled, then shoved her on his cock.

“AAH!!!” her scream could have been mistaken for a spear striking through her, and Felix yelled at her to shut up loudly enough in hopes that anyone hearing him outside the tent could understand the implication and not walk in.

Leonie was a goner, groaning and crying as he kept ramming her. Her legs were limping loosely and he readjusted them to dangle over his shoulders. He was rough and didn’t care, but she was already softened up that he slipped right in. Leonie’s eyes were starting to glaze and she was cursing over and over, her mouth agape at his intensity and speed.

Felix pushed her onto the ground. Leonie only had a moment’s breath before he attacked again, pushing in deeper now that he had better access.

“Shut up Leonie, someone will walk in,” Felix gnarled. Leonie stared at him hypnotically and groaned as she was losing control of herself, her hands pressing against the floor from the overwhelming sensation. Felix tried to cover her mouth again in frustration. He felt her kiss his palm, then a tongue lovingly swipe across. “What are you doing?”

Leonie was in another world, drunk with euphoria as she swept across the floor with each of his pushes and indulging herself on his hand for mouth play.

“Felix-” she muffled through his fingers.

Why did she sound so blissful? He was fucking her like an animal, and here she was blushing and singing like a maiden. He pressed his thumb on the flat of her tongue and slowed his pace, watching her curiously as she sucked back.

“Why are you slowing down?” Leonie asked after a pop. “Fuck me harder.”

He growled and flipped her over so that he didn’t have to see her face. She looked so lovingly at him it was just confusing. He didn’t want to create false misgivings that there was hope; he was not her Sylvain. He’d rather study the scars lacing her back to remind himself of the powerful woman he was pounding. Leonie gasped and clamoured on the ground when she hit her climax, but he continued ramming into her until her cheeks got rosy.

“Oh, goddess!” Leonie yelped with hands clutched into fists. Yes, collapse and lose. Felix leaned over her and embraced her as he shifted into long, deep thrusts. She stiffened and clamoured in agony, moaning and crying, but never asking him to stop. He kept going, feeling her hit her second orgasm, and continued, over and over, never wanting this to end. He wanted to feel all of her in his final moments. He wanted to feel her sweat, her heat, her heart. With each shove closer to the end, he wanted to only hear her moans so that he could ignore the ache that the next time she made these sounds they’d be for Sylvain. Let him savour this moment until she was out of his grasp.

Felix spent himself inside of her. He said no word, no sound as he stayed entwined with her, only listening to her huffs. He finally pulled out and let go.

“Felix?” Leonie whimpered and turned to him. He simply buckled his belt up and adjusted his coat. A toggle was torn off.

“You can claim victory on this one if you want. I’m done,” Felix said coolly. 

“Felix, where are you going?” Leonie jumped up and hobbled like a newborn foal.

“I’ll take the next watch, what else?”

“That’s it?!” Leonie’s nose scrunched up and eyebrows knitted together. In one swift move she pulled him in by the collar, used her other hand to grab his neck, thumb pressed against his vein and stared him squarely in the eyes.

“When you see Sylvain, tell him that he puts too much faith in you,” she growled.

She shoved him out of the tent flaps.

Felix grasped his neck and stared at the tent. His heart was still agitated, but he was too focused on her cryptic message. What did she mean by that? What did Sylvain say about him? What did it matter. It was no longer his problem.

He turned around and marched into the cold night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that the reason Felix didn't consult her about... the finale was because he already knew that she was equipped for birth control (I'd assume that's something that would be brought up as a precautionary measure when you travel across the country and meet people). She'd have a fantasy version of an IUD since it'd be tough to control for medication when you're always on the road.
> 
> I'd also appreciate kudos and feedback so I know if I'm doing it right lol


End file.
